Chills
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Es Halloween y John Watson está en el famoso evento Chills in the chapel. Verán una película de "terror", Halloween. O esa era el plan hasta que comienza de nuevo la misma fobia infantil. Lo bueno es que cierto chico, un tal Sherlock Holmes, lo ha estado observando.


_**CHILLS**_

 _ **por Nimirie**_

 _ **betas: Vnik Lord y RuthM**_

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally The Game is on! del foro I am sherlocked**

 **Dedicado a mis colegas, las chicas de Diogenes.**

* * *

¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo aceptó ir a aquel evento?

Todo se remontaba a su infancia, su madre confiaba en que su hermana adolescente pudiera ser responsable durante unas horas y así poder salir por la noche una vez al mes. Veía la fecha acercarse y sentía que su corazón latía con rapidez imaginando lo que esta vez tendría que enfrentar.

Su madre salía con su padre, una cena, a veces una película, volverían en máximo cuatro horas y hubiera querido llorar y decirles que se quedaran, que su hermana no lo cuidaba como debía. Sin embargo, aquellos días le traían tranquilidad a su madre y ponían de buen humor a su padre, así que se aguantaba aunque su hermana estuviera sonriendo ya desde que ellos salían por la puerta y se despedían al subir al taxi.

Harry, como le gustaba que le llamaran, tenía ya dieciséis años y disfrutaba la diferencia de edad porque sus padres confiaban en que ella fuera responsable de su hermano, le diera de cenar y lo llevara a la cama. Sólo era una pequeña tareay la adolescente parecía disfrutarla, por eso la rutina se había repetido por espacio de año y medio.

Su hermana lo sentaba en el sillón y le daba un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz, después apagaba todas las luces de la casa y ponía una película en el reproductor de DVD, una que había rentado en especial para la ocasión. La primera vez fue uno de esos clásicos del terror, Pesadilla en la calle del infierno, su hermana se reía pero él tenía ganas de irse a esconder debajo de su cama. De hecho intentó irse, pero ella lo sujetó con fuerza y lo obligó a mirar.

Él tenía siete años en ese tiempo y odió cada película que había visto con ella, sobretodo porque su madre se dio cuenta cuando ya había visto cerca de veinte películas que lo aterrorizaban y que le causaban pesadillas. Entonces castigaron a Harry y ella se desquitó dándole unos buenos golpes en el abdomen que lo dejaron al borde las lágrimas.

Tenía tres años que no hablaba con su hermana, al final le dijo que no era más que una abusiva y ella se lo tomó muy mal. Por lo mismo, era completamente aberrante el que ahora, cuando podía bien estar en su casa fingiendo que no era Halloween y en compañía de un buen libro, estaba metido en un capilla adaptada para proyectar una película acompañada por una orquesta que tocaría la música de la misma en vivo.

Era un lindo concepto, si fueran a proyectar algo agradable, el problema es que la gente quería un espectáculo de terror y se había programado la ya clásica Halloween para ese día, lo cual era muy lógico de hecho. Él había aceptado sin valorarlo, después de todo tenía ya veinte años y no podía seguir prolongando aquel terror infantil sin sentido.

Eran películas.

Mary rió a su lado y lo tomó por el brazo mientras entraban al lugar, la capilla estaba restaurada de manera hermosa, las butacas eran cómodas, las luces verdes y anaranjadas creaban un ambiente agradable. Se logró relajar al sentir la mano de su novia en la suya y mantuvo una conversación casual con ella mientras las luces eran intensas y los integrantes de la orquestas iban tomando sus lugares.

Pero entonces los músicos comenzaron a ambientar el momento con los acordes agudos y repetitivos de la música de la película y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

Harry sabía que odiaba esa canción y a veces la reproducía en la computadora sólo para ver su reacción. Supo que no era una buena idea pero no tenía más remedio que aguantar y esperar que la gente fuera tomando su lugar, lo cual sucedía con extrema lentitud. Hubiera preferido haber asistido a otro tipo de evento, como el recorrido de fantasmas de la Torre de Londres o lo que fuera con tal de no tener que ver una película de pseudo terror.

Pero claro, Mary, su linda y tierna novia quería ir y él no encontró la manera de negarse. Cerró los ojos y repasó en su cabeza las razones por las cuales estaba ahí sentado y se le hizo muy poca cosa el tener que complacerla a ella, podría haberle dicho que no, que no era algo agradable para él y que probaran alguna otra actividad o mejor aún, que permanecieran en sus casas porque no le apetecía salir.

Sólo que ella solía exigirle mucho y las peleas que se originaban cuando él no se esforzaba por hacerla feliz eran tremendas. Era lo que John trataba de prevenir.

La película inició y su propia voz infantil resonó en su cabeza. "No me gusta Harry", había dicho esperando que ella la quitara y pudiera ir a dormir con tranquilidad, pero ella le dijo que era un niñito tonto y lo obligó a seguir mirando. Sentía que se iba a ahogar, que las paredes estaban dando vueltas y que no había suficiente aire para respirar. Apretó la mano de Mary y ella lo pensó como una muestra de cariño, pero no era eso, quería sentirse acompañado.

Aguantó hasta que vio la escena del hospital psiquiátrico, con los pacientes dando vueltas por todos lados. Eso lo hacía sentir una opresión horrible en el pecho y las palabras de Harry regresaban a su memoria, "no puedes asustarte con esto John". Pero él se asustaba, no le agradaba nada de toda esa secuencia y sentía que algo horrible iba a pasar y que no estaría a salvo ni siquiera apagando el televisor.

Se levantó, Mary lo llamó en un susurro pero le importó poco, pasó enfrente de mucha gente quienes de manera molesta lo dejaban pasar y no se detuvo hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Al ver cerrar las puertas que separaban la sala principal de la capilla del resto del edificio, sintió un gran alivio. No tenía que quedarse si no quería, no estaba su hermana para obligarlo a mirar ni para llevarlo a su habitación a dormir después de la película, asegurándose que no pudiera encender la luz y tuviera que dormir de esa manera, en la completa oscuridad.

De repente no sintió que debiera esperar a Mary y sabía que ella se iba a enojar al ver que él se había ido sin ella, pero tal vez con eso decidiera que él no valía la pena y lo dejarían en paz, ya que él no había tenido aun el valor necesario para acabar con su relación. Así que salió al frío de la noche y caminó por las calles hasta la estación de metro más cercana, por fortuna había gente caminando a su lado y los disfraces de Halloween no eran frecuentes.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, estaba seguro, los pasos se escuchaban detrás de él y coincidían con cada uno de los suyos, se detenían cuando él lo hacía y aceleraban al mismo tiempo. Pensó correr pero creyó que sería mala idea, si se caía o se lastimaba estaba perdido, por lo que llegar a la estación era lo más importante. Una vez ahí pediría ayuda, una vez ahí estaría a salvo.

El punto es que los pasos que lo seguían se volvieron más rápidos y calculó una colisión en cosa de segundos, lo iba a alcanzar así que dio media vuelta y lo recibió de frente, esperando poder golpearlo de alguna manera. Chocaron y terminaron rodando sobre la banqueta y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa lo reconoció.

Era sólo Sherlock, pensó y logró respirar con normalidad, aunque la situación era aberrante, porque había terminado debajo del otro hombre y se miraban a los ojos, parecía que no terminaban por creer que estaban tirados en la calle casi a las diez de la noche, en Halloween.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Gritó ante la situación en la que se encontraba, donde por cierto, el otro hombre no había hecho el mínimo movimiento para dejarlo levantar.

-A mí no me pasa nada –respondió con la mayor tranquilidad, parecía que estaban sentados tal vez en la barra de un bar tomando una cerveza, pero no, estaban en el suelo en la posición más inadecuada y deseaba corregir aquello y al mismo tiempo, se sentía hechizado por el color y la belleza de los ojos del hombre que lo observaba.

-¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mí? –Sherlock hizo un movimiento elegante y fluido para levantarse y no pudo más que observar la manera en que movía cada parte de su cuerpo, claro, ahora podía hacerlo, no había ningún testigo de su admiración, era por completo seguro. Solía ignorarlo, desde el momento en que lo conoció en laboratorio de química, donde entró como si le perteneciera el lugar a decir las cosas que todos hacían mal y a evidencia la vida y obra de los presentes.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó al verlo que no hacía nada por seguirlo, que había permanecido mirando sin moverse, temiendo perderse algún detalle del despliegue de perfección del otro hombre. Lo ignoraba precisamente por eso, porque de otra manera habría tenido que lanzarse a sus brazos, olvidando de una vez por todas las reticencias que tenía por el hecho de ser un hombre, porque nunca antes en su vida había pensado que sería precisamente él quien ostentaría el título de "amor de su vida".

Estoy enamorado de Sherlock Holmes, pensaba mientras le pedía a Mary ser su novia, tratando de que algo tan tonto fuera una acción adecuada que le permitiera olvidar al hombre y continuar por el camino que pensaba correcto. Pero no era así de sencillo, para nada, por más que no lo viera, por más que lo evitara, siempre estaba ahí poblando sus pensamientos de imágenes fantasiosas que le eran cada vez más difíciles de negar.

-No Sherlock, no necesito ayuda, muchas gracias –respondió con su característico mal humor que usaba para disfrazar cualquier emoción que pudiera querer llegar a surgir. Por un segundo creyó ver el rostro del hombre entristecerse, pensó que no podía ser cierto, que una respuesta suya no iba a causar ese tipo de efecto.

-Pensé que querrías compañía… -dudó. Conocía aquella reacción, no era algo frecuente de observar porque normalmente Sherlock no se contenía con nadie y soltaba las cosas como eran aunque aquello trajera consecuencias; sin embargo, en varias de sus interacciones parecía que deseaba decir mucho más pero se detenía, entonces ponía esa expresión apenada y apartaba la vista.

-¿Por qué creíste eso? –Se arriesgaba al preguntar, Sherlock Holmes no creía, sabía. Por lo tanto, si él lo había observado entonces no tenía duda alguna sobre su estado emocional, había salido de la Capilla casi de manera frenética y al sentir el aire frío de la noche en su cara había comenzado a regular su respiración. Sherlock podría entender sin el menor esfuerzo la razón para aquello, era un clásico caso de fobia desatada ante un estímulo específico.

-La película realmente no es de terror, ninguna de las de su clase lo es, pero tú demostraste mucha ansiedad desde antes de que iniciara, tan sólo con escuchar la música.

Parpadeó sorprendido, no por lo que decía sino porque era obvio que había estado observando todo el tiempo. No tenía idea de cómo se había enterado de sus planes para ir a ver la película, él no lo había comentado con nadie así que tal vez había sido a través de Mary. Pero él lo supo, en cambio ella, sentada a su lado, ni siquiera se había percatado de su estado emocional.

-Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con tu hermana –dijo y se tensó de inmediato aunque trató de relajarse en cuanto se percató de que había cerrado las manos en forma de puños.- La única vez que estuve en tu casa coincidió con una llamada de ella, quería hablar con tu madre y tú sólo le pasaste el teléfono sin mediar entre ustedes ni una sola palabra de cortesía.

Recordaba muy bien el día. Tuvo que invitarlo, así como al resto de su equipo, después trató por todos los medios de que si tenían que reunirse fuera en cualquier otro lado menos en su casa, tenerlo ahí, sentado en su cama, había sido terrible. Y Harry había llamado, "hola John", fue todo lo que escuchó de ella antes de quitarse el aparato de la oreja y buscar de inmediato a su madre.

-Ella solía obligarte a ver películas de terror y tú las odiabas –dijo con total seguridad, a John ya no le sorprendía que fuera tan exacto, Sherlock siempre lo era y eso le había ganado dos buenos golpes en el rostro. Del primero no tuvo idea cuándo sucedió, tan sólo llegó con el labio partido un lunes por la mañana y no le preguntó nada. El segundo fue porque no pudo mantener la boca cerrada cuando uno de los profesores acosaba a una de sus compañeras.

Molly era una buena chica y no se merecía aquello, por lo que cuando Sherlock dijo en voz alta las cosas terribles que el hombre había hecho con sus alumnas el profesor le soltó un golpe certero en la nariz. Fue una de las pocas veces que reaccionó violentamente enfrente de otras personas, pero es que ver cómo Sherlock había empezado a sangrar había sido demasiado, lo tuvo en el suelo en cosa de dos movimientos y fue muy feliz al saber que se le levantaron cargos penales por el acoso a las alumnas.

-John, ven por favor a mi casa y te ayudaré con ese problema –dijo muy serio. Por supuesto, si alguien en la vida podía ayudarlo tenía que ser Sherlock Holmes, no ninguna terapia por parte de algún especialista. Su pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, lo quería ayudar y eso era bastante agradable, pero aceptar ir a su casa estaba fuera de cualquier posibilidad.- ¿Vienes?

-Sí. –Respondió y no tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho si lo que quería era todo lo contrario, negarse y alejarse lo más pronto posible. Pero por supuesto, nada en esa noche parecía salir bien y se encontró subiendo a un taxi que realizó un trayecto de 15 minutos en 25, con el corazón de John a punto de desbocarse y la sensación de opresión más grande que hubiera sentido. Hasta parecía que tenía claustrofobia, se sentía ansioso y las palmas de las manos le estaban sudando, tenía un bochorno y pese al frío, experimentaba una necesidad imperiosa de perder la gruesa chamarra.

Bajaron frente al número 221-B de Baker Street, sabía su dirección a la perfección, de hecho en dos ocasiones había llegado hasta el umbral de su puerta dispuesto a confesar sin miramientos que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Se había arrepentido a segundos de tocar por supuesto, pero ahora entraría, invitado por el mismísimo Sherlock, quien de saber sus verdaderas intenciones reprimidas, no estaría tan feliz de ayudarlo.

Lo sentó en un sofá de dos plazas y sacó la computadora, le preguntó a John cuál había sido la primera película de terror que había visto y de inmediato las imágenes de Freddy Krueger vinieron a su mente. Sherlock buscó la película y unos minutos después estaba mirando el inicio. Se tensó y sintió que su estómago se revolvía y un mareo casi logró que devolviera lo que se había comido en la cena. Se agarró del brazo de Sherlock cuando Freddy preparaba su guante y casi se escondió detrás del otro hombre cuando ataca a la primera chica pero ella logra despertar antes de que la mate.

-John –la voz de Sherlock sonaba ligeramente preocupada, tal vez se debía a que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba casi enterrado entre el sillón y su espalda.- Los efectos son pobres y el maquillaje muy deficiente…

-No pude dormir durante tres días –confiesa John, sus dedos están apretando los brazos de Sherlock con fuerza- despertaba llorando porque estaba seguro de que vendría a matarme.

-Habría habido una ola de muertes a nivel mundial, te habrías enterado de algo así de masivo si Freddy Krueger matara a los espectadores de su película.

Aquello había sido ridículo y John tenía que aceptarlo, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios y relajó la fuerza con la que se sostenía del otro.

-Además la primera en caer habría sido tu hermana, quien supongo dormía sin el más mínimo problema.

La afirmación le provocó una carcajada y se atrevió a mirar. El punto es que no lo había vuelto a mirar desde que tenía ocho años y ahora las imágenes no parecían tan aterradoras, además de que estaba sentado detrás de Sherlock y su boca estaba a centímetros del cuello del hombre, bastaba con respirar profundo para que su olor invadiera su nariz y lo transportara a un lugar feliz. Las cosas, desde ese punto de vista, eran mucho mejores.

Terminaron de verla y no volvió a sentir la ansiedad apoderarse de él, la pantalla se quedó en negro y Sherlock cerró la tapa de su laptop sin más, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Las cosas habían cambiado y sabía que estaba ante una situación que lo ponía mil veces más ansioso que cualquier recuerdo infantil terrorífico. Pero no dijo nada, ni cuando el hombre frente a él se dio la vuelta y pareció dispuesto a explorar el lado izquierdo de su rostro y su cuello, tocando con sus labios la piel que encontraba en la oscuridad y dejando cálidos besos cada cierto tiempo.

John suspiró, deseaba ese contacto desde hace tanto pero se negaba a permitírselo. Que Sherlock lo deseara de igual manera era casi milagroso y que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para provocar el acercamiento era maravilloso. Sus labios se encontraron y no le pareció un primer beso, parecía que se conocían de antes y que era tan solo un reencuentro. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y no permitió que se separara de él ni por un momento, cada que tenían que recuperar el aliento volvían a empezar con la misma vehemencia.

La noche se volvió madrugada y la mañana llegó como si no hubieran sido horas y el tiempo dejara de tener sentido ante la verdad de que ambos estaban en los brazos de quien tanto anhelaban. John se despidió de Sherlock envuelto en promesas y muchos más besos que se prolongaron hasta la calle, ante la mirada de las personas que hacían su día normal, pero eso carecía de importancia, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que no quería separarse de él ni siquiera para volver a casa.

Durante el trayecto John envió un mensaje a Mary, era un simple "tenemos que hablar", lo cual no auguraba nada bueno. Terminó con ella esa misma mañana y por la tarde, después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, estaba de regreso en el sofá del departamento de Sherlock, frente a la computadora y dispuesto a ver de nuevo Halloween. La posición se repitió aunque estaba vez exageraba un poco, creía que Sherlock lo sabía y aun así permitió que John se arrastrara detrás de él y lo apretara con fuerza.

Creía que estaba sonriendo cuando recargó su espalda sobre su John y su cabeza se curvó a la derecha permitiendo que tuviera acceso libre a su cuello, el cual de inmediato fue acariciado y besado, logrando que la película fuera olvidada por completo. La rutina se repetiría una y otra vez, John agradecía que existieran muchas películas de terror y que Sherlock tuviera un departamento para él solo.

Para ellos.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer.**_

 _ **Datos: Chills in the chapel es un evento anual para celebrar Halloween que se da cita en Union Chapel en Londres, este año las películas serán Escape from New York (o.O) y Halloween II. A mi me pareció mejor para mi historia la original Halloween.**_

 _ **¿Les gustó? ¿Gustarían dejarle a esta humilde autora un comentario?**_

 _ **Gracias y... Diogenes Club, estoy orgullosa de ustedes.**_


End file.
